


What Happens on the Cruise...

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Brian gets a little too handsy with Nick. Nick has to remind Brian exactly what is at stake.





	What Happens on the Cruise...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).

> Don't know them. Never met them.
> 
> First real slash.

As Brian was drying off on the pool deck, he saw Nick walk by him. “My cabin, _now_,” the younger man whispered to him. Brian waited a few minutes after Nick had passed him before he followed after him. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the fans for this long and he definitely didn’t want to jeopardize it now, especially with so many of them in their midst. As he reached Nick’s cabin, he took a glance down both ends of the hallway before he knocked on the door. Brian slipped inside as Nick opened it. Heading directly towards the bed in the cabin, Brian heard the lock click on the door.

“What was with this morning?” Nick asked as Brian sat down on the edge of the bed.

Glancing to his left, Brian tried to remember what had happened that morning. “I don’t know what you mean?”

Nick kicked his flip flops off and watched as Brian slid out of his. “When you literally grabbed my ass,” he stated, walking towards his best friend.

“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Brian replied, watching as Nick slid his shirt off and tossed it in a chair. He caught his breath seeing Nick before him.

“You have to be more careful,” Nick said stepping in front of Brian and leaning down towards him. “I mean, I know you were just playing around…” he paused placing his hands on either side of Brian’s thighs on the bed. “But it like seriously turned me on.” He leaned closer, tipping his head ever so slightly. “You know, we don’t have anything until later…” Nick slowly pressed his lips to Brian’s for a moment. “And we’re already half undressed…”

Brian reached up and placed his hands on Nick’s chest before planting his lips to Nick’s. Nick was doing a decent job of turning him on. Brian wiggled his hips at the discomfort.

Realizing his partner was uncomfortable, Nick slid his hands to Brian’s hips and encouraged him to stand. Nick slowly slid his hands into the waistband of Brian’s swim trunks and began to slide them down his body. Brian's erection sprang from its prison and Nick's hand gently wrapped around it. "Are you wanting something?" Nick asked gruffly.

"Yes," Brian squeaked, his voice unexpectedly cracking. His fingers fumbled with the waistband of Nick's board shorts before finally slipping beneath and sliding them down Nick's toned legs.

Nick sidestepped out of his shorts and over to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, he pulled out a tube of gel lubricant before stepping back over and wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist. He slowly leaned Brian back on the bed, hungrily smashing his lips to his lover's. Brian, for his part, tried to scoot further on the bed, knowing the taller man would need more room. They were sideways on the king-sized bed, on top of the comforter, but neither cared at the moment.

Once Brian’s head was almost to the edge of the bed, Nick stopped kissing him and leaned back on his knees. “How many times have we done this on this cruise?” he asked, flipping open the top of the lubricant bottle.

Brian shook his head, as Nick reached down between Brian’s legs. “I’ve lost count,” he responded, pulling his knees up to give Nick better access.

“You’ve lost count?” Nick asked as he slid one lubed finger into Brian. “Mister Numbers?” He slid a second finger in as Brian moaned tipping his head back. He took a minute to spread his fingers as he listened to Brian groan. Satisfied, he pulled his hand away and squirted lubricant on his erection. He massaged it in before sliding next to his lover. He positioned himself carefully and slid into his lubed up hole. Brian sighed as Nick slowly crawled up and kissed his lips. Brian’s arms snaked around Nick’s shoulders. Slowly Nick began to thrust into him as Brian squeezed his knees to Nick’s side.

The pair took their time, with daylight streaming through the curtains. Nick wanted their time to last as long as they could. Sure they likely wouldn’t be able to wipe the stupid grins off their faces at the event that night, but at that moment, Nick was more intent on making sure his lover was getting the most out of their lovemaking. He could feel Brian’s cock on his stomach, hard and weeping pre-ejac. He stared into Brian’s crystal blue eyes and watched his face as he stroked his insides. Brian would close his eyes and tip his head back, groaning, every time Nick managed to drive in deep. As he continued to thrust, Brian’s breathing became more and more shallow. His groaning was also almost silent. With as long as they had been together and as many times as they had made love, it wasn’t a surprise. The one thing Nick was listening for was Brian’s pitch. Nick grew more fervent in his thrusting as he felt Brian tighten his grip on his shoulders. He knew they were both close. So close that Nick was unprepared for Brian squirting his load when he did. It pushed him over the edge as well. Brian moaned Nick’s name in his higher range, as Nick dropped lower, burying his head on Brian’s shoulder and groaning his name.

Nick lifted his head off of Brian’s shoulder and made eye contact with his lover. “If the fans only knew…” he whispered.

“They already have their fantasies,” Brian whispered back, his voice not entirely there.

“I don’t wanna let you go,” Nick replied.

“Don’t. Not yet.” Brian tightened his grip on Nick’s torso. Nick leaned down and nuzzled his neck. He knew he was going to have to move soon. 

Minutes passed and eventually, Nick began to lose feeling in his toes. He picked his head up and looked at Brian. The post-sex stupid grin was already starting at the corners of his mouth. Nick smiled and slowly inched backward. “You know we’re gonna have to attempt to hide it tonight.”

“Don’t care.” Brian’s voice was back, though still gruff and hoarse. He grunted as Nick slid out and away from him. Brian stretched out as Nick crawled back up on the bed next to him.

Nick smoothed Brian’s hair out of his face. He ran a hand down his jaw. “I never thought we’d be here,” he stated. Brian just nodded, closing his eyes. “We’ve got a few hours before our next event.”

Brian nodded again. “Good. You wear me out. I think I need a nap.”

Nick smiled. “Me too.” He sighed as Brian rolled over and laid his head on his shoulder. Nick knew they would have more time together, it was just going to depend upon the schedule. And of course, if Brian decided to get all handsy again. He hoped there wasn’t a photo of it, but with as many phones and cameras as there were on the cruise, someone had to have taken a picture of it that morning. Oh well. They’d write it off as being together for over two decades. They always did that and the fans, for the most part, believed them. He hoped they continued to do so.


End file.
